1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to surveying equipment. In particular, it relates to leveling rods used in leveling and setting grades.
2. General Background
Flowlines along the side of the streets ensure that water does not pond or pool on a city's streets by allowing the water to flow down to the storm drain system. Thus, the grading on the flowline must be accurately established in order to facilitate the correct flowing of the water. Generally, flowline grades are determined using surveying equipment such as a leveling rod and a level instrument.
Typically, once the proper grade has been determined, markings are painted on the curb at a predetermined height above the unpaved street ground. After the marks have been made, paving crews pave the street up to the level of the delta painted on the curb.
Thus, in order to determine the flowline, usually three people are required: an instrument man, and two rod men. Meaning that, since the rod must be held stationary during the operation, it is customary to employ two men at the rod, one supporting the rod and the other to record the marking delta on the curb.